


Untitled

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s10e19 The Werther Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	Untitled

The room that Sam has come to think of as Charlie’s is a lot like his and Dean’s. There’s even some of Charlie’s stuff scattered around the place; she has, after all, been staying at the bunker for more than a week now.

She’s packing stuff in a bag that looks a lot like the ones Sam and Dean carry, too, when he looks in.

“Hey,” she says, smiling her bright smile. “You feeling better?”

“Good as new.” Sam looks around the room. There’s a much-thumbed copy of _The Hobbit_ lying on the bed beside Charlie’s bag.

“Liar,” she says, squeezing his arm. She follows his gaze to the book. “My mom used to read that to me. When I was a kid. And then I read it to her when she. When.”

Sam puts his arm around her, and they sit down on the bed. “I had a copy just like that when I was a kid. There was this one time I was sick. Some stomach bug or something. Dean read some of it to me. And then he was hooked too. Read all of _The Lord of the Rings_ without me having to twist his arm. And that was before I realized he’d read it before.”

Charlie smiles. “Guess we have a few things in common, huh?”

“A few, yeah.” Sam kisses the top of her head. “Where you headed?”

“Dean told me about this job. Some hunter needs backup. Said it shouldn’t be too rough. Someone named Tamara. He said you guys know her?”

“We’ve met.” Sam gives her a squeeze before letting her go. “Don’t stay away too long, okay?”

“Couldn’t get rid of me if you tried, Winchester.”


End file.
